Di Dalam Mimpi Kita
by uzumaki julianti- san
Summary: Sebuah takdir. Mengacak semua jalur kehidupan antara kedua insan yang saling mencintai. Namun, sebuah petunjuk datang. Dalam keajaiban suatu mimpi. Di dalam mimpinya./'Kau terlambat Sasuke-kun."/warning : ficlet, ooc(maybe), dll/Menyambut event Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri III


_Bagaikan bunga diatas peti..._

_Terpatri sebuah harapan mimpi abadi..._

_Sang cinta, akan mendatangi..._

_Kedua insan yang saling mencintai..._

Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sakura x Sasuke

Rated : T

Hope you like it.. :)

Sebuah nama, terukir manis di hadapannya. Hampa tatapan kepada pemuda idamannya. Sebuah keyakinan, telah ia genggam. Mengalir hangat di sekujur tubuhnya.

Takut.

Sebuah rasa, jika berada dihadapannya. Apakah tiada akhir penderitaannya? hanya mimpi yang mengetahuinya. Hanya rasa takut tatkala ia bertemu pandang dengannya.

Sepi.

Kendati, angin malam selalu menemaninya. Menemani kedua insan, kedua mimpi yang hanya dalam anganan. Detik-detik selalu berubah kepahitan. Menit-menit selalu berubah kekejaman. Buliran-buliran air menurun dengan kepedihan. Tersakiti, terbuang, dan melayang.

"Sasuke-kun.."

Gadis itu telah memecahkannya. Memecahkannya bak ketegangan yang luar biasa. Satu kata yang berarti baginya telah ia keluarkan. Mengalun lembut sebagai makna kata ikatan.

"Maaf. Aku tak tahu dimana perasaanku berada sekarang. Mencintai, atau tidak."

Deg!

Ketika sebuah hal tahu, penolakan berupa resiko. Resiko amat berat dalam kepedihan. Kepedihan menaur penderitaan. Penungguan yang berarti sia-sia. Cinta, hanyalah mimpi dalam kenyataan. Harapan hanyalah semu dalam kehidupan. Berbaur dengan kepedihan dalam keironian.

"Maafkan aku Sakura. Aku tak tahu. Mencintaimu, atau tidak."

Bimbang, apakah itu yang ingin ia ungkapkan? apakah itu hanya sebuah alasan? apakah itu hanya sebuah ambigu dalam penolakan?

Sekali lagi, Sakura tak tahu..

"Tak apa Sasuke-kun, aku mengerti."

Tersenyum dalam kepedihan. Tersenyum dalam kedustaan. Tergerak dalam detik-detik kesunyian. Menghilir di setiap lekuk keindahan. Tergerai dalam kepedihan. Terpuruk dalam mimpi sebuah cinta.

Meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

.  
_Penolakan membuat beban semakin menjadi.._

_Penolakan membuat sebuah lawan spekulasi.._

_Penolakan membuat kesiksaan rohani.._

_Penolakan mengakibatkan penungguannya tersia-siakan_.

Berhari-hari, tak menepi. Berminggu-minggu hatinya tersakiti. Berbulan-bulan, kepedihan hati masih menguasai. Hingga gadis itu bagaikan raga tanpa jiwa. Hampa tanpa makna. Tersenyum, tanpa kejujuran. Menangis dalam kesendirian. Terpuruk dalam sebuah detik tak berharga dalam kehidupan.

Hatinya mati.

Hanya sebuah konklusi, ia hampa. Menariknya bak medan magnet yang terpuruk dalam kesakitan. Tertidur dalam sebuah mimpi teringinkan.

Di dalam mimpi, ia disana.

Didalam mimpi, ia bahagia. Di dalam mimpi ia bertautan. Bertautan dengan pemuda idamannya. Tersenyum dalam kejujuran. Tawa dalam ketulusan. Antara Onix dan emerald, saling mencintai. Memeluk angan mengindah narasi. Jiwanya bak sebuah kebahagian nurani.

Tersadar, itu hanyalah mimpi.

Mimpi dalam keinginan. Kenyataan dalam penghindaran. Namun, apa daya? kenyataan yang menguasai. Mimpi hanya mengiringi. Kepedihan dalam kenyataan. Kebahagiaan dalam mimpi.

Gadis itu terbangun dalam mimpi.

Terjatuh dalam buaian hangat Sasuke. Dalam mimpinya. Hanya mimpinya.

Apakah ia depresi?

Apakah mimpi tak dapat menjadi sebuah kenyataan?

Sungguh, terlalu berharap dalam cinta. Membuatnya tersakiti. Terbebani. Dalam harapan palsu. Dalam kesakitan kalbu. Tertusuk jarum. Terperosok, dan terbebani. Mengulun di setiap kehidupan, terjatuh dalam deduksi, inferensi.

Hingga sebuah keinginan, terpatri jelas dalam pemikiran.

"Aku akan meninggalkan Tokyo."

.

-= Di Dalam Mimpi Kita =-

.

_Kehidupan tak terarah.._

_Mimpi, tak terelakkan.._

_Jiwa, tak terkendalikan.._

_Hingga cinta, hanya menjadi angan..._

3 tahun ia meninggalkan kota. Dengan sedikit keberatan hatinya. Meninggalkan dengan penuh luka. Seakan lari dari kenyataan yang penuh derita.

Apakah ia harus lari?

Sakura tak mengerti. Mengapa ia begitu pengecut. Mengapa ia lari dari sebuah kenyataan. Sebuah kenyataan yang berbalik arah dalam mimpi. Mimpi yang mungkin ia tinggalkan. Kenyataan terus membawa dalam kehidupan. Kesepian hati selalu terpijak dalam sebuah kepastian. Sebuah eksitensi ia lupakan. Eksitensi tentang perjuangan cintanya yang tersia-siakan. Mengalir hilang terbawa harapan semu kebahagiaan.

Ia pulang..

Tokyolah tempat ia berpijak. Tokyolah tempat ia dilahirkan. Dan Tokyolah yang menjadi saksi, atas penolakan cintanya 3 tahun silam.

Inilah kenyataan..

Jangan terus terpuruk dalam sebuah mimpi..

Mimpinya, dan mimpi dia..

Cintanya, berusaha di lupakan. Membuka lembaran baru, tanpa penderitaan. Berharap tak ada sebuah penolakan. Penolakan cinta, yang begitu menyakitkan.

Akankah ia bisa?

Bertahan tanpanya. Berpegang teguh pada tekad. Berserah diri pada alur yang dibuat untuknya. Sebuah kehidupan, tak lengkap tanpa sebuah konflik. Menghilir di setiap roda kehidupan. Menjadikan sebuah angan keinginan bertempuh pada kebahagiaan. Bertempuh pada ikatan kedua insan. Menyatu dalam sebuah benang merah kehidupan. Mengucapkan sebuah janji sakral dalam kesucian. Mengikat hubungan dengan sebuah kebahagiaan.

Sekali lagi, ia bermimpi.

Tak dapat berhenti berharap untuk memilikinya. Tak dapat berhenti berharap bahwa Sasuke akan mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya, membuat pikiran tak terkendali. Mengingatnya di setiap detik suara Sang waktu kehidupan ini.

Memang tak terlupakan..

Langkahnya terhenti. Tak bertahan. Lekuk setiap inchi sendinya menuntut tak bergerak. Sang waktu menghentikan detiknya. Tapi, apakah bisa? perasaan yang menguasainya. Berbagai suatu ketidakharapan, menjadi beban. Terbuang, tak tertahankan. Mengusir dengan lembaran baru. Tetap tak terasingkan. Berusaha menghapus memori-memori kenangan. Tetap tak terhapuskan.

Lantas, apa yang harus Sakura lakukan agar melupakannya?

"Sakura,,,"

Ia dihadapannya. Pemuda itu dihadapannya. Sebuah kejadian tak terduga telah dialaminya. Nada datar dan tenang tetap menjadi ciri khasnya. Sebuah intuisi dalam ikatan. Hanyalah mimpi dalam kesempurnaan. Diam. Tak melawan, tak bergerak. Saling bertatapan. Kedua pikiran telah menjelajah. Mengingat kejadian sama di bawah pohon rindang. Angin selalu menemani kedua pasangan. Menatap kisah cinta beban, yang telah dilalui setiap likuan.

Seperti, deja vu..

Akankah berakhir?

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"

Ketika Sang Maha pencipta terus mempertemukan. Mereka bertemu. Ketika Sang Maha pencipta terus memisahkan. Mereka berpisah. Dan entahlah, biarlah mereka mengikuti arah sebuah takdir. Takdir yang menentukan segalanya. Ditakdirkan untuk bersama, atau terpisah.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu, Sakura.."

"Eh? apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu ini benar atau tidak. Tapi diriku berkata, kau selalu datang dalam mimpiku.."

Ketika sebuah ego terhilang dari diri mereka. Tak ada yang dapat memisahkan mereka. Mengelakkan sebuah indera pembicara. Menghalangi Sang pendusta. Terus berkata. Tanpa ada sebuah kepastian.

Ia bermimpi sama dengan Sakura.

Mimpi. Apakah sebuah mimpi dapat merasakan hal sama? apakah mimpi mempunyai sebuah ikatan? tidak, Sang Nalar tak dapat membantunya untuk mempercaya.

Tapi, mengapa?

"Karena itu, kupikir aku tak dapat mempercayai hal tersebut. Tapi itu terus terjadi secara berulang-ulang. Hingga akhirnya aku yakin pada perasaanku. Bahwa selama ini aku telah jatuh hati padamu, Sakura.."

Kata itu, dikeluarkan. Berbalik lawan dengan kejadian silam. Akankah terulang? akankah ada sebuah penolakan? akankah sebuah kesempatan selalu datang?

Sekali lagi, hanya Sakura yang berhak memutuskan.

"Karena itu Sakura-"

"Kau terlambat Sasuke-kun..."

Apa? apa yang Sakura pikirkan? terlambat?

"Terlambat?"

"Ya.. aku sudah berusaha melupakanmu.. dan aku tak ingin terbebani lagi.."

Sebuah keputusan, penolakan, bentakan. Apa yang ia pikirkan? mengapa ia menolak pernyataan cinta pemuda idamannya, mimpinya, kebahagiaannya? membuang kesempatan? membuang sebuah kebahagiaan yang mendatanginya?

Jalur takdir berkata lain..

Perasaan mulai bermain. Kebimbangan diatas ego. Deru jantung terus berpacu. Diam tanpa kata, terus membeku. Mata onix terbelalak terpaku.

Apakah ini rasanya sebuah penolakan?

Apakah ini yang dirasakan Sakura waktu itu?

"Mimpi, kau bermimpi sama denganku Sasuke-kun. Di dalam mimpi kita, kita berbahagia. Di dalam mimpi kita, kita saling tertawa. Dan di dalam mimpi kita, kita menjadi sepasang kekasih."

Mimpi, hanya akan menjadi sebuah angan, Sakura tahu itu. Mimpi, hanya akan menjadi sebuah ilusi sesaat, Sakura mengerti itu.

Tak akan menjadi kenyataan...

Hanya akan menjadi sebuah angan..

Langkahnya ia gerakkan. Meninggalkan Sang pemuda sendirian. Dan benar, derasan air jatuh di pipinya. Sebuah keputusan yang tak berujung. Mengubah segalanya. Mengubah takdirnya. Alam menjadi saksi bisu. Dimana kedua pasangan tak menyatu. Berpisah. Tercerai berai. Terus berpacu. Terlindas dalam simfoni cinta.

Namun, akankah ini berakhir?

Akankah cinta ini berakhir dramatis? akankah cinta ini berakhir bahagia?

Grep!

"Kumohon jangan pergi.."

Gemercik air, datang dari awan. Terus bersedih melihat Sang kedua insan. Tangan kekar terus mendekap dari belakang. Berharap ia tak Sakura tinggalkan.

"Le,, lepas.."

"Tidak."

"Kumohon lepas Sasuke-"

"TIDAK AKAN!"

Kini, sebuah konklusi kembali terjadi. Membuat sperkulasi, dalam sebuah ilusi. Cinta tak berarah..

"Sebuah kebimbangan yang dulu aku jalani. Telah menjadi sebuah keyakinan hari ini. Tapi tak ku sangka, kau menolaknya."

"_"

Dan tanpa beban, ia terus berbicara..

"Mimpi kita berikatan. Sebuah petunjuk dari tuhan. Mungkin tak dapat dipercaya. Mengapa kau abaikan Sakura?"

"_"

Terus memeluknya, dari belakang...

"Kuakui, dulu aku bersalah. Aku tak tahu perasaanku. Dan aku mohon, pandanglah aku. Agar aku tahu, apa kau masih mencintaiku Sakura?"

Berbalik arahkan tubuhnya. Dengan lembut.

"Tatap aku, Sakura. Katakan perasaanmu Sakura. Yakinlah, kepada dirimu Sakura..."

" _"

Kebimbangan mulai mereka jumpai..

"Aku,,,"

"Jujurlah, dengan perasaanmu Sakura.."

"Aku,,"

"Aku tak akan memaksa. Jika kau tak mencintaiku la-"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU SASUKE-KUN!"

Dan akhirnya, sebuah kata kejujuran. Sebuah kata tanpa pendustaan. Akhiri kisah penderitaan. Dari kedua insan. Yang telah mengucapkan. Sebuah kata kiasan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura-chan."

_Penderitaan tanpa ada sebuah rasa kasih sayang, tak bermakna.._

_Keperihan tanpa sebuah rasa cinta, takkan terjua.._

_Akhir kisah, kedua insan telah berakhir._

_Menutup buku sebuah cinta, dengan kebahagiaan._

_Seperti,,_

_Di dalam mimpi kita.._

**-= The End =-**

* * *

Fic singkat poetry ini mengawali segala keseharianku di pagi hari.. :)

Oke, ini fic kudedikasikan untuk event "Savers  
Contest: Banjir TomatCeri III" \^o^/

Well,, kita tutup(?) saja.

Akhir kata..

Mind To Review?


End file.
